Advances in recording technology and a growing interest in video and audio capture for a variety of applications have created a growing market for point of view (POV) cameras. POV cameras are widely used to provide hands free video and/or still image recording that approximately match the perspective of the user when engaged in an activity. The cameras are typically lightweight, rugged, and mountable in unusual places such as outside planes, cars, or boats; or wearable by users such as on headgear, helmets, clothing items or equipment.
As with other portable consumer electronic devices, POV cameras use rechargeable batteries located within the camera as their power source. However, all batteries have one major drawback; they only last for a limited time. Since POV cameras are typically used when the user is engaged in an activity and cannot easily replace or recharge the batteries, increasing operational time of the POV camera is extremely important. As a result of the limited operational time, users often experience frustration when they believe they are filming that once-in-a-lifetime shot only to find out later their batteries were drained either before or during the recording of the shot.
Consequently, a system and method for increasing the operational time of an electronic device, such as a POV camera, is needed.